Directionality in acoustic signals can greatly affect the user experience. In dynamic systems, such as portable acoustic systems, users and/or noise-generating devices change position relative to the acoustic system as the acoustic system moves within a physical environment. Additionally, where an acoustic system remains in a stationary position, such as in a home, office or other environment, the position of users and/or noise-generating devices can change relative to that acoustic system. Systems that fail to adapt to their surrounding environment may deliver an undesirable user experience.